


the land between solar systems

by openended



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Porn Battle, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Earth, even on Minbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the land between solar systems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: sleep, space, illuminated

Delenn sighs in her sleep and settles further into John’s embrace. He presses a kiss to her forehead and rests his head on the pillow, looking upward. He hadn’t expected skylights.

Everything on Minbar feels ancient, older than he can imagine (and, true, the Minbari were in space long before Humans even contemplated the bicycle), even the stars. He tries to make familiar constellations out of unfamiliar stars; tries to force five stars to become Cassiopeia, convince himself that three in a row are Orion’s belt. He’d asked Delenn once about constellations and she’d looked at him in puzzlement; evidently, early Minbari had not felt the urge to draw shapes in the sky or else modern Minbari have wiped the records away in favor of science and technology and no longer needing celestial navigation.

She gave him a star chart a few days later, highlighting what Minbari stars correspond with what Earth stars and he’s been able to make out half of a distorted Scorpius so far. Minbar and Earth aren’t far from each other, astronomically speaking, so there is the potential for similarity, he just has to search for it. He knows that somewhere up there, somewhere in the sparkling mass of stars, is Sol. He just hasn’t been able to find it yet.

Delenn stirs and slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at her husband staring up at the stars and smiles quietly to herself. No matter how he tries to hide it, she knows that sometimes he misses Earth. He thinks of Minbar as home now, but his roots belong to Earth. She turns to lie on her back, mimicking his position, and scans the sky for the star she needs.

“Do you see those four stars clustered behind Shal’hakar?”

John startles at her voice, but he follows her finger to four stars faintly visible against the planet’s largest moon. Both moons are full tonight, illuminating everything in bright silver and grey.

“Imagine a line between the top two stars and extend it to the right. The bright star you see is Sol.”

He draws her closer to him and stares up at the brilliant pinpoint of light in the sky. “We are so small,” he whispers.

Delenn smiles. “We are as large or small as the universe desires.” She kisses his cheek and rests her head on his chest.

He runs his fingers over her bare back; neither one of them had been interested in pajamas after their earlier lovemaking. She hums softly and lifts her head to kiss him. His lips respond to hers and she gently pushes him back, sliding one leg over his to settle herself on top. Her fingers dance across his chest as she deepens the kiss.

John looks up when she breaks away, her hair almost glowing in the moonlight. Her fingertips tease at his hips and he starts his own on a bit of exploring.

She slides down onto him and they both gasp, but she keeps her thighs tight around his, preventing him from flipping them over.

As he begins to feel his orgasm build, John opens his eyes. Delenn smiles down at him, almost angelic though she’s about to lose control as well. He realizes that over her left shoulder, is Sol. 

Above the love of his life.

Earth.


End file.
